The Colony Master
by FlimFlam3
Summary: Will Snake remain faithful to Ciel Phantonhive or will he follow... his family? One-shot
Colony

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **1 – The author does not owns Kuroshitsuji, Black Butler, Doctor Who, its characters or likenesses. This story is for entertainment purposes only.**

 **2 – English is not my first language, so pleas correct me where needed.**

 **3 – Opinions, criticisms, suggestions, ideas about where to stick my computer are all welcomed**

* * *

THE COLONY MASTER

It was a busy day at the Phantonhive garden.

" _Rain is approaching fast_ , says Oscar"

"Another reason for us to keep going with these sticks and cords." Said Finnian, sticking another on the ground and tying the tender plant to it. "I can't lose these seedlings, they are very rare. But thanks to your help, Snake, I think we can…"

The gardener looked at his companion, who was staring firmly at the nearby woods.

"Snake?"

" _Go inside the manor and don't let anyone out_ , says Wordsworth."

"Why? What are you…"

" _Now! Run_ , urges Oscar!"

As the gardener left, Snake took two steps in direction of the woods.

" _You can come off now_ , says Emily."

Slowly, dozens of snakes slithered out of the woods, making way for a huge python of at least six meters.

Snake and the newcomers remained motionless, not noticing the rain starting to soak then.

Soon he felt a gloved hand shaking his shoulder.

"Snake! Wake up. Let me handle this monster."

The footman mouth started to speak, without looking to Sebastian, still surprised. " _We are not monsters. We need your help_ , says Colony Sarff."

Few moments later, Colony Sarff, Snake, Ciel and Sebastian were together on the manor greenhouse, with plenty of insects and small rodents being fed to the newcomers. The largest one, however, didn't seem to be able to eat. After some deliberation, it managed to digest two spoonful of dog food.

"Now that we fed you, can we have some answers?" asked Ciel, looking at his footman.

" _We request a blanket, please_ , says Colony Sarff."

"Fine, go get the snakes a blanket. This is not even the most extraordinary thing I've heard."

When the piece of cloth arrived, the foreign snakes slithered under it, rumpling it until it looked like a cloak. The humans looked in horror as the cloak stand, and the largest snake coiled around itself in the shape of a human head, and began to twist can coil itself more, forming eyes, a nose and a mouth.

"We thank you." Said the monstrosity, now without the need of a translator.

"What kind of demon is that?" asked Ciel, as Sebastian put himself between him and the Colony.

"It's not a demon, my Lord." After a pause, the butler finished. "But I sense it works for a considerable one."

"Our purposes here are peaceful, humans." The being took a deep breath "While the colony remains, each one of us decay and perish. So, Snake must take his part on the colony."

" _Why Snake_ , asks Oscar"

The colony took a step further

"Because, Snake, we are your father."

* * *

After some panic moments and unmatched phrases, Ciel tried to reason the situation:

"So, you are a traveler from the stars and time, messenger of an out-of-earth tyrant and your main… piece…"

"Our aggregator. Every democracy needs its agora."

"Right. Your aggregator is dying and you need Snake to keep it's place."

"That's right."

Snake, who was silent to all this revelation, finally spoke

" _How about the woman_ , asks Oscar."

"We cannot say."

"You're so despicable to deny a man the knowledge of his mother?" Ciel tried to move from behind Sebastian, without much success.

"No, we cannot say because everything about that night is fuzzy. Earth alcohol affects deeply our species. More, most of us are kids and grandkids of those present on that occasion. We were sent here to find an enemy of Davros. Looking further for clues, we got to a pub… maybe an inn, maybe…" Colony Sarff looked disappointed "We can't even agree about the drinking place details."

"We understand," said Sebastian, "proceed."

"The next clear memory is the scream of a woman, your sun high in the sky, it's light coming through a small window. Another second and the noise of wooden doors slamming. She probably saw us in our separated form. That is all we know."

"And you expect us to believe all of this?"

" _They smell like part of Snake, Smile_ , says Emily."

"At any rate, Snake is my servant now, and is tied to higher purposes than following a demon from the moon."

Colony Sarff looked around and some snakes got out to grab a shovel lying nearby and bringing it to the collective body. It travelled around a bit under the blanket until being stuck in the ground. The colony grasped to it, line a crutch, and took two long breaths before answering.

"Yes, for a long time we serve a being you could call unworthy, someone who values hate above everything, who destroyed civilizations. And who caused a lot of problems for your tiny planet. Now" The colony was speaking on a slower pace, and clearly making an effort not to lower its volume. "We are a democracy. If the majority decides to stay with Davros, we stay with Davros. And the aggregator vote, Snake's vote, is worth the same as any other; however, it's the aggregator who ultimately chooses who the colony talks to, with ideas we are exposed to. If we listen to points of view other than hate, in time… So, if you are concerned about the colony serving a destructive force, Snake, you would have the power to change it."

The eyes of Ciel and Sebastian felt on Snake, who was unable to respond.

"And what if he says no?"

"Snake is perfect, he could take the colony to our full potential. But we will find a replacement. Or will elect one between us. Likely someone without the morals you keep in such high regard. One way or another, the Colony remains." Sarff let his head down, and finished in a gasp "We can no longer keep this form." And with that, the colony felt apart, with the snakes scattering, and the larger one falling in a worrying way in the ground, the impromptu cloak flying away.

"It's a big decision you are asking for." said Sebastian "Can you give Snake some hours to take everything in consideration?"

"What?" asked Ciel.

Snake was so overwhelmed he barely translated: " _We agree_ , says Colony Sarff."

"And for yours and ours safety" continued the butler" would you accept the hospitality of this greenhouse and only the greenhouse?"

" _Of course_ , says Colony Sarff."

As all the human leaved for the manor, Ciel was not happy.

"I could have ended all this nonsense with a word. Finishing the invaders" he snapped his fingers "would be easy as that. That thing works for the Metal Cones. The Metal Cones. What is that with giving Snake time?"

"I am afraid you must learn a bit more about human nature, my Lord. You can't force your opinion in such shattering decision. Only Snake can decide."

"You think about a person, I think about the Empire, about stopping that evil once for all."

"If that's the case, why not have Snake as an inside agent?"

"Nevertheless, it affects the household, therefore, it should be my decision."

"Snake is your servant, not your property, my Lord."

The young one smiled.

"You are right about that, Sebastian. One of these is more than enough."

* * *

Later on, Ciel finds Snake curled, alone, on a small room of the manor.

" _I wish to be alone_ , says Bronte"

"Sure. But I want to know if I need to send Sebastian to hire a new footman tomorrow."

Snake sighed.

"What are you considering?"

" _With Colony Sarff abilities, finding Joker and the others would be very easy_ , says Wilde."

The young one sat close to Snake.

"And what do you say?"

"I-i…"

"Answer me directly, not through your pets. For instance, you could have pressed more about your mother. That abomination knows the city it happened, at very least."

"I learned my father was not even in this world. Most likely, she was the one who put me on the oddities show cage."

"Can't find a fault on this reasoning."

They stay silent for what seemed an eternity.

"Colony Sarff is all I ever dreamed, Smile. A family. To belong to something."

"You don't feel it here?"

Snake didn't answer.

"Do you think there's nothing here worth of your…"

Ciel was cut short as a familiar snake slithered under the door. Snake translated the sounds

" _Colony Sarff asks for you to decide quick. The Aggregator just died_ , says Oscar."

Ciel stood up.

"Very well, I will leave you with your conscience. Just a thing. Would you let Finnian in? He is outside, on the cold of the large hallway, guarding this door."

"F-finnian?"

"Just ask Oscar. He said he wanted to make sure no firmament serpent would come to take you away. I can replace a servant, but I don't want the hassle of nursing one back to his health."

With that, Ciel leaved. A couple of dozens steps away Sebastian was waiting.

"I stand corrected. You do know the human nature, my Lord."

"I don't know what you're implying, Sebastian."

* * *

Before the sun rose, the Phantonhive household was ready to say a member goodbye. In front of then, Colony Sarff struggled to adjust to its new form.

"An honorable friend is now part of you. Respect him by acting accordingly." Said Sebastian.

"We will."

"And give a message to Davros and the Metal Cones. Do not get close to England under Victoria. It is protected!" finished Ciel.

"It would be not the first time he hears those words. Goodbye" with that, Colony Sarff disappeared on a flash of light.

Ciel and the servants stood silent for a while, until one of then broke the silence:

" _I will miss Donne_ , says Emily" and, after a pause " _At least, it will cure his inferiority complex_ , says Oscar."

Ciel coughed.

"Since you are still my footman, Snake, here's two notes I need delivered right away. The first for our contact with the Queen, the second for the British Natural Museum."

" _Yes, my Lord!_ says Bronte."

Ciel started to walk away to the mansion, and kept talking.

"And don't forget to annex the body of our 22 feet serpent from the stars to the Museum one. Sebastian, I would appreciate scones for breakfast."

"Yes, my Lord." said the butler

THE END

"… Shut up, Oscar, says me."

* * *

 **To all Kuroshitsuji fans: I am a casual follower, so, if there's something wrong, please let me know. I tried to avoid anachronisms. I don't know if "space" and "galaxies" were common terms in Victorian England, so I replaced with "stars", "Firmament" and the like. I know "inferiority complex" is alien to Black Butler time, but I would lose the joke, otherwise.**


End file.
